Warped Tour 2006
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2005 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2006 | next_tour = Warped Tour 2007 }} Warped Tour 2006 was the 2006 edition of the annual touring musical festival. Unlike some previous years, this year the tour only played in North America. Bands Teddy Bear Stage *The Academy Is... (Played 6/15, 6/30 and 7/2) *Against Me! *Aiden (Played 7/2, 7/12 and 7/15) *Armor for Sleep (Played 6/30, 7/2 and 8/3) *The Bouncing Souls *Bullet for My Valentine (Played 8/5) *Buzzcocks (Played 6/15-6/28) *The Casualties (Played 6/15-8/5) *The Early November (Played 7/20) *Emery (Played 6/25 and 7/13) *Every Time I Die (Played 7/1 and 8/12) *Greeley Estates (Played 6/19) *Gym Class Heroes (Played 6/30) *Hellogoodbye (Played 6/16, 6/28 and 7/3) *Helmet *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts (Played 6/15-6/28, 7/6-7/18 and 7/22-8/13) *Less Than Jake *The Living End (Played 7/3-7/30) *NOFX *Pistolita (Played 8/6) *Plain White T's (Played 7/1) *Silverstein (Played 7/1 and 7/3) *The Sounds (Played 7/18-8/13) Jack-In-The-Box Stage *30 Seconds to Mars (Played 8/1-8/2 and 8/8-8/12) *The Academy Is... (Played 7/15 and 8/5) *AFI (Played 6/27, 6/30, 7/2-7/3, 7/14, 7/16-7/20, 7/26-7/28 and 8/1) *After It's Over (Played 6/25) *Aiden (Played 7/25) *Amber Pacific (Played 7/15) *Anti-Flag *Armor for Sleep (Played 6/15 and 7/8) *Billy Talent (Played 7/22-7/24, 7/26-8/2, 8/4-8/5 and 8/7-8/13) *The Bled (Played 7/13) *Bullet for My Valentine (Played 8/3) *The Dan Band (Played 7/12) *Danny Diablo (Played 6/19) *Evaline (Played 8/6) *Every Time I Die (Played 6/16, 6/28, 7/25 and 8/6) *From First To Last (Played 6/16) *Gogol Bordello (Played 8/6) *Greeley Estates (Played 7/1 and 8/5) *Hellogoodbye (Played 6/19, 6/30 and 7/8) *Jack's Mannequin (Played 7/6) *Motion City Soundtrack *Paramore (Played 6/25) *The Pink Spiders (Played 7/12) *Pistolita (Played 8/3) *Rise Against *Saosin (Played 7/1) *Saves the Day *Senses Fail *Silverstein (Played 6/15, 6/28, 7/13, 7/18-7/20 and 8/12) *State Radio (Played 7/2) *Talib Kweli (Played 8/11) *Thursday *Underoath (Played 6/15-7/27) *Valient Thorr (Played 7/3) Hurley Stage *The Academy Is... (Played 6/16-6/28, 7/1, 7/3-7/14, 7/16-8/4 and 8/6-8/13) *Aiden (Played 6/15-6/24, 6/26-6/28, 7/1, 7/3-7/11, 7/13-7/14, and 7/16-8/13) *Armor for Sleep (Played 6/16-6/28, 7/1, 7/3-7/7, 7/9-8/2 and 8/4-8/13) *Between the Trees (Palyed 6/25) * Billy Talent (Played 7/25, 8/3 and 8/6) *Bullet for My Valentine (Played 8/1-8/2 and 8/4-8/13) *Danny Diablo (Played 6/15-6/18 and 6/21) * Dropping Daylight (Played 6/28-6/30) * The Early November (Played 7/15-7/18, 7/22-8/2 and 8/4-8/13) *Eighteen Visions (Played 7/26-8/13) * Emery (Played 7/2) * Evaline (Played 8/3-8/5 and 8/7-8/13) *Every Time I Die (Played 6/15-6/27, 6/30, 7/2-8/5 and 8/7-8/13) * From First To Last (Played 6/19) *Greeley Estates (Played 6/15-6/18, 6/21-6/30, 7/2-8/4 and 8/6-8/13) * Gym Class Heroes (Played 7/1-7/24 and 7/26-8/3) *Hellogoodbye (Played 6/15, 6/17-6/18, 6/21-6/27, 7/1-7/2, 7/4-7/7 and 7/9-8/13) * The Lordz (Played 8/5) *Paramore (Played 6/15-6/24, 6/26-6/28 and 7/1-7/11) * Patent Pending (Played 7/1 and 7/8) *Plain White T's (Played 6/15-6/30 and 7/2-7/20) *The Pink Spiders (Played 6/30-7/11 and 7/13-8/13) *Saosin (Played 6/30 and 7/2-7/16) *Silverstein (Played 6/19 and 7/25) *Spitalfield (Played 6/17-6/24 and 6/30) *State Radio (Played 6/15-7/1) * The Stiletto Formal (Played 8/12-8/13) * Total Chaos (Played 7/20) *Zox (Played 6/15-6/26) Volcom Stage * Aiden (Played 6/25 and 6/30) * Amber Pacific (Played 6/15-7/14 and 7/16-7/20) * ASG (Played 6/21-6/28 and 7/27-8/10) * Chiodos (Played 8/12) * Dropping Daylight (Played 6/15-6/18, 6/21, 6/27 and 6/30-7/16) *Eighteen Visions (Played 7/25 and 8/12) * Emery (Played 6/19 and 6/28-7/3) * Evaline (Played 6/15-6/19, 6/28 and 7/3) * Family Force 5 (Played 6/28 * Flashlight Brown (Played 7/18-8/6) * From First to Last (Played 6/15, 6/17-6/18 and 6/20-6/22) *Gym Class Heroes (Played 7/25) * Ill Scarlett (Played 8/12-8/13) * Kandi Coded (Played 7/6-7/18) * The Knives (Played 6/28) * Mute Math (Played 8/8-8/13) * Over It (Played 6/15-7/20) * Paramore (Played 6/30 and 7/2-7/3) * Patent Pending (Played 6/30 and 7/2) * Pistolita (Played 7/22-8/2 and 8/4-8/13) * The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Played 6/22-6/25 and 7/18-8/13) * Riverboat Gamblers (Played 7/1-7/2) * The Sainte Catherines (Played 8/12-8/13) * Side 67 (Played 7/18-7/20 and 8/11-8/13) * The Spill Canvas (Played 6/15-6/19) * Spitalfield (Played 6/15-6/16 and 6/25-6/28 and 7/1) * Stretch Arm Strong (Played 7/22-8/13) * The Summer Obsession (Played 6/25) * Sydney (Played 8/12-8/13) * Ted (Played 6/25) * Valient Thorr (Played 6/15-7/2 and 7/4-8/13) * Vaux (Played 6/15-7/5 and 7/20-7/30) * Voltera (Played 6/30-7/15) Smartpunk Stage *A Static Lullaby (Played 7/7 and 7/12) *All Time Low (Played 8/4-8/6) *And Then I Turn (Played 6/18) *As Cities Burn (Played 6/15-6/28) *The Audition (Played 7/15-7/30) *Big City Dreams (Played 6/22-6/23) *The Bleeding Alarm (Played 7/18-7/20) *Brighten (Played 7/13) *Britt Black (Played 6/16) *Chasing Victory (Played 6/27) *Chiodos (Played 6/30-7/15) *The Classic Crime (Played 7/16-7/30) *The Confession (Played 6/15-6/26) *Dear Jane, I... (Played 8/13) *Dear Whoever (Played 7/16) *Eighteen Visions (Played 6/30-7/15) *Emery (Played 7/16-7/30) *Escape the Fate (Played 7/8-7/15) *From Aphony (Played 7/15) *The Fully Down *Goodbye Tomorrow (Playd 7/4) *Halifax (Played 8/1-8/13) *Hit the Lights (Played 6/30-7/15) *Hometown Anthem (Played 6/15) *The Honour Recital (Played 7/28-7/29) *Horse the Band (Played 8/1-8/13) *I Am Ghost (Played 6/22-7/8) *I Am The Avalanche (Played 8/1-8/13) *It Dies Today (Played 6/30-7/15) *Ivory (Played 6/17) *June (Played 6/15-6/28) *The Junior Varsity (Played 7/25-7/30) *The Killing Moon (Played 8/1) *Last Winter (Played 6/25) *Liam and Me (Played 8/3) *Lydia (Played 6/30-7/7) *Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (Played 6/15-6/28) *MeWithoutYou (Played 8/1-8/11) *Misery Signals (Played 7/18-7/30) *My American Heart (Played 7/16-7/30) *Normal Like You (Played 7/8) *Quietdrive (Played 6/19-6/21) *The Real You (Played 7/6) *Remembering Never (Played 6/30-7/15) *Rookie of the Year (Played 6/15-6/28) *Royden (Played 6/15-6/21) *Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Played 6/15-7/6, 7/8-7/15 and 8/5-8/13) *Showbread (Played 6/28) *The Sleeping (Played 8/1-8/13) *So They Say (Played 8/1-8/13) *Somerset (Played 6/16) *The Stiletto Formal (Played 6/30-7/15) *The Sunstreak (Played 8/12) *Transition (Played 7/27) *Valencia (Played 8/8-8/13) *YouInSeries (Played 8/1-8/13) Major League Baseball/Vagrant Records Stage *Alexisonfire (Played 7/12-8/3 and 8/6-8/13) *Biology *The Bled (Played 6/15-7/12 and 7/14-8/13) *The Departed (Played 7/8) *DORK (Played 7/3) *Down to Earth Approach *Emanuel (Played 6/17-8/13) *From Autumn to Ashes *Gym Class Heroes (Played 8/12-8/13) *Meg and Dia (Played 7/1) *Moneen *Protest the Hero *Saves the Day (Acoustic) (6/15 and 6/17-8/12) *Senses Fail (Acoustic) (6/16-6/27, 6/30, 7/2, 7/4-7/7, 7/9-7/12, 7/14, 7/16, 7/20-8/2, 8/4 and 8/8-8/11) *Silverstein (Played 6/16) *The Summer Obsession (Played 6/28) *The Sunstreak (Played 7/13) Ernie Ball Stage *A Change of Pace (Played 7/3-7/14) *Adair *All Time Low (Played 6/15 and 8/9-8/10) *Britt Black (Played 8/13) *Cartel *Catch 22 (Played 6/22-7/2) *Crowned King (Played 7/15, 7/18-7/20) *Dirty Little Monkey (Played 7/15) *Downtown Brown (Played 7/29 and 8/11) *Eight Fingers Down (Played 8/13) *Family Force 5 (Played 6/16-6/22, 6/25-6/27) *The Felix Culpa (Played 6/15-6/19) *Forgive Durden (Played 7/14-7/23 *Glass Intrepid (Played 6/26-7/2) *Gym Class Heroes (Played 6/15-6/27 and 7/8) *Heavy Heavy Low Low (Played 7/13) *Ice Nine Kills (Played 8/2) *Lorene Drive (Played 8/3-8/10) *Love Equals Death (Played 7/8) *Lydia (Played 8/3-8/10) *Meter Maid (Played 7/30) *Monty Are I (Played 6/15-6/23) *Mute Math (Played 7/13-8/2) *My American Heart (Played 7/4-7/13 and 8/1-8/2) *Nural (Played 7/12) *The Panic Division (Played 6/30-7/3) *Phathom (Played 8/13) *Race the Sun (Played 8/8-8/12 *Rediscover (Played 6/23-6/27) *Rock Hard Power Spray (Played 6/22-6/25) *Ronnie Day (Played 7/25-7/27) *The Salads (Played 7/18-7/20 and 8/11-8/13) *The Scotch Greens (Played 6/15-7/2 and 7/8) *Sherwood (Played 7/13-7/23) *The Smashup *So They Say (Played 7/25-7/30) *The Stick Up (Played 8/13) *Sunset West (Played 8/13) *The Sunstreak (Played 6/15-7/12, 7/14 and 7/16-8/11) *Throwdown (Played 7/3-7/13) *Valencia (Played 8/3) *The Vincent Black Shadow (Played 8/13) *We are the Fury *Your Name in Lights (Played 7/3 and 8/3-8/6) *Zebrahead (Played 7/16-7/30) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands Winners *2nd Day Crush (Played 7/11) *A Chance Without (Played 7/15) *A Heartwell Ending (Played 7/7) *A Kiss for Jersey (Played 6/27) *A Red Carpet Affair (Played 6/18) *Abby Normal (Played 7/22) *Aetrium (Played 7/6) *Affirmative Cameraman (Played 7/13) *Alesana (Played 6/27) *The Alibi (Played 7/20) *Amory (Played 8/6) *Anachondo (Played 6/19) *And the Hero Fails (Played 7/4) *And Then There Was You (Played 6/24) *The Argyle Pimps (Played 7/9) *The Arrival (Played 6/21) *As Blood Runs Black (Played 7/12) *Asian (Played 6/26) *Asking Abby (Played 6/18) *Ava Wait (Played 7/25) *The Avenue Memphis (Played 6/21) *Awake (Played 7/11) *Bank (Played 7/14) *Blane (Played 7/15]] *Bleeding Orange (Played 8/13) *Bless the Broken (Played 7/1) *Blessthefall (Played 7/4) *Blinded Black (Played 7/25) *The Bright Red (Played 7/20) *Brightwood (Played 7/16) *Broken Image (Played 6/23) *The Brotherhood Of Dae Han (Played 7/23) *Capitol Risk (Played 8/4) *Castles in the Sky (Played 7/15) *Celeste (Played 6/28) *Centreline (Played 8/9) *Choad Effect (Played 7/7) *Continent Of Ash (Played 7/23) *Crash Boom Bang (Played 8/9) *Dance Gavin Dance (Played 7/13) *Dash the Assassin (Played 6/16) *Dawn of the Dude (Played 8/8) *Dead Ellington (Played 8/2) *Death in December (Played 7/14) *Deathwish Nine (Played 7/12) *Demas the Thief (Played 8/9) *Dirty Larry (Played 8/3) *The Dog and Everything (Played 7/30) *Don't Die Cindy (Played 6/22) *The Drama Club (Played 8/4) *Dreams of Reality (Played 7/11) *Driven Under (Played 7/14) *Driving East (Played 8/10) *The Drugstore Cowboys (Played 6/15) *Easton (Played 6/24) *Eclectic Approach (Played 7/15) *Ekotren (Played 6/25) *The Elliot Project (Played 7/1) *Ellison (Played 7/26) *Enter (Played 6/17) *Ericson (Played 8/2) *Ever Since Radio (Played 6/15) *Exit This Side (Played 7/18) *Eyes Catch Fire (Played 6/19) *Eyes Set to Kill (Played 7/4) *Fail to Follow (Played 7/22) *Falling For Yesterday (Played 6/21) *Fear From Falling (Played 7/23) *Fermata (Played 7/11) *Fijar (Played 6/23) *The Florence (Played 8/13) *Forever in Effigy (Played 7/28) *Four Stories (Played 8/9) *Fully Loaded (Played 7/18) *Furthest From the Star (Played 7/2) *Gates Called Beautiful (Played 8/11) *Gatsby Gets the Green Light (Played 6/15) *Ghost Town Locals (Played 8/3) *Gloria (Played 6/18) *The Good Cheer (Played 7/11) *The Goodbye Celebration (Played 8/12) *Goodbye Soundscape (Played 8/4) *Goodbye Tiger (Played 7/15) *The Grillers (Played 8/5) *Guns Like Girls (Played 8/6) *Hand Me Down Buick (Played 8/3) *Handgun Sonata (Played 6/26) *The Hanks (Played 7/12) *Headsnap (Played 6/26) *Heisley Amor (Played 8/11) *Hello Tokyo (Played 8/10) *Hit By A Bus (Played 7/3) *Hometown Anthem (Played 8/6) *The Honour Recital (Played 7/30) *Hope All Is Well (Played 7/16) *Hopefield (Played 7/7) *The Hottness (Played 8/8) *Human Flight Committee (Played 8/2) *In Case You're Curious (Played 7/23) *In Reverent Fear (Played 7/6) *In Theory (Played 7/1) *Inner Surge (Played 7/20) *The International Drive (Played 8/8) *It's Like Love (Played 7/4) *Ivoryline (Played 6/30) *Jetpack (Played 7/25) *Juniper (Played 8/5) *Karate High School (Played 7/8) *Kill Your Ex (Played 7/16) *The Killer Apathy (Played 6/17) *Killing Santa Clara (Played 6/16) *Kings Field (Played 7/4) *Kohabit (Played 7/22) *Last Conservative (Played 8/1) *Last November (Played 6/28) *Latefallen (Played 8/12) *Later Days (Played 6/23) *The Letter Red (Played 7/12) *The Lifeline (Played 7/29) *Lights Below (Played 7/16) *Loko Phylum (Played 7/27) *Love Me Destroyer (Played 7/23) *lowerDefinition (Played 7/6) *Ludo (Played 7/25) *Madelyn (Played 6/24) *Madison East (Played 8/11) *Makeshifte (Played 6/30) *Marilyn Avenue (Played 7/26) *Mayday Parade (Played 6/22) *Mercury Bullet (Played 7/9) *Meriwether (Played 6/30) *The Midnight Renewal (Played 8/2) *Missing Six (Played 7/28) *Moments in Tragedy (Played 7/2) *Monarch (Played 8/4) *Morning Abroad (Played 8/3) *Morningside Drive (Played 6/30) *Mouse Fire (Played 6/23) *My Fair Verona (Played 6/24) *My Favorite Highway (Played 8/10) *My Former Self (Played 7/8) *My Getaway (Played 6/25) *My Hero Is Me (Played 6/27) *Natives of the New Dawn (Played 7/29) *Nerve Damage (Played 7/30) *New Repulic (Played 6/16) *The New Sincerity (Played 8/13) *Noon Blue (Played 6/25) *Left to Lose] (Played 6/19) *Nothing Still (Played 7/25) *Of Hearts and Shadows (Played 7/6) *Of the Son (Played 7/28) *On Holiday (Played 7/18) *Once Nothing (Played 7/27) *Once Over (Played 7/13) *The Paper Exit (Played 6/18) *Parlour Boys (Played 7/26) *Patterns in Static (Played 6/17) *Pheen (Played 6/16) *Pictures in Pieces (Played 8/10) *Playing With Matches (Played 6/19) *Prevail Within (Played 7/2) *Quick and the Dead (Played 7/8) *The Radio Fix (Played 6/21) *Radio for Help (Played 7/20) *Reclaim the Fallen (Played 7/16) *Red Handed (Played 6/26) *Red October (Played 8/13) *Redflecks (Played 6/21) *Renour (Played 8/1) *Rounding 3rd (Played 8/11) *Sandbar (Played 6/30) *Search the City (Played 7/29) *Secondhand Serenade (Played 7/8) *Second Shift (Played 6/28) *Shadeland (Played 7/28) *Shadow Agency (Played 6/22) *Shaunteclair (Played 7/7) *Shotgun Rules (Played 8/12) *Signal the Escape (Played 8/6) *Silica (Played 7/14) *Simon Stinger (Played 7/8) *Sincerely (Played 7/3) *The Skunk 11 (Played 7/27) *Skylines End (Played 7/1) *Social Ghost (Played 6/25) *Someday (Played 7/3) *The Sophomore Attempt (Played 6/22) *Sound of Surrender (Played 7/6) *Speakers for the Dead (Played 7/9) *The Spotlight (Played 6/15) *The Starrs (Played 6/17) *Stemm (Played 8/1) *Stereotatic (Played 7/9) *The Story Changes (Played 6/16) *Summerside (Played 8/12) *The Tale Of (Played 7/2) *Ten Falls Forth (Played 7/13) *Ten Missing Days (Played 6/28) *Ten Pound Strike (Played 8/5) *This Solemn Vow (Played 6/25) *Therefore I Am (Played 8/2) *Thoughts Lost (Played 8/1) *Tonight the Riot (Played 8/1) *The Trademark (Played 7/22) *The Translation (Played 7/30) *Treaty of Paris (Played 7/30) *Two Shots of Rye (Played 8/5) *Upside (Played 7/1) *We Were Born As Ghosts (Played 7/3) *The Weakend (Played 7/29) *Wired (Played 8/5) *The Varsity (Played 8/8) *Vaya (Played 6/28) *Very Emergency (Played 7/26) *Victory Lane (Played 7/27) *Voodoo Blue (Played 8/9) *Your Name In Vain (Played 6/27) Hot Topic Kevin Says Stage * A Farewell Sets Fire * A Life in Vain * A Loss For Words * The Ackleys * After Drama * Agynst * Alabaster * The American Black Lung * The Appreciation Post * As Seasons Fall * The Bangkok Five * Bedouin Soundclash * The Black Out Pact * Black Sunday * Blackfire * Building a Better Spaceship * The Burning Room * Calico Drive * The Campaign 1984 * Cauterize * Chaplan * The Chop Tops * Cities Apart * Class of Zero * Close to Home * Code 4-15 * Corrupted Youth * Crazy Anglos * Crash Romeo * Curt Phillips * Dark Sunrise * DBK * The Distance * Dog Fashion Disco * Dynamite 8 * Eight Fingers Down *Entice * Everdae * Every Dreams Another Nightmare * Everybody Else Wins * The Fallen Lie * Faulter * Feature Presentation * Final Round * The First Burning * Fist Full of Knuckles * Flashlight Brown * The Fold * Fuscia * GoodYear * Grounded * Happy Tragedy * Heart of a Failure * High School Football Heroes * Hourcast * The Hush Sound *I Am Ghost * I Voted for Kodos * Inamere * Index Case * It's Pouring on Our Heads * J4 * Jay Tea * Jealousy Curve * Jet Lag Gemini *Kennedy * Kincaide * L-10 Project * The Last Car in Alaska * Left Alone * Listed M.I.A. * Los Kung Fu Monkeys * The Loved Ones * The Lovekill * MacKenzie First * Manic Sewing Circle * Maple Street Impressions * Mastema * Milk Carton Mug-Shots * Minutes Too Far * Modern Day 84 * Morgan and Me * Morgan Knockers * Mourningstar * Nadafinga * Near Miss * Nightlife * No Trigger * No Way Jose * Nural * OK Stranger * Outernational * Patterns * Post Bliss * Pretty in Stereo * Promise Divine * RAC * The Randies * Rayfield * Roses Are Red * Round Three Fight * Safety * Septic Tank Disasters *Shanti * Single File * Skint * Sorry About Your Couch *Space Pilot * Split Fifty * Starving Goliath * Stigma 13 * Strap-On Tools * Stuckbackwards * Super Geek League * SWAK 13 * Take The City * Tokyo Rose * Transfusion M * Typecast * Ultimate Power Duo * The University * Vampire Dolphin Repellant * Variety Workshop * Verbana Darvell * Verge of Ruin * Victory Within * Wheels on the Bus * X-Ray Cat * The Years Gone By Shiragirl Stage *8-Bit *A Common Hope *All or Nothing HC *Anti-Hero *Blameshift *Bogart *Britt Black *Bullets on Broadway *Flash Bathory *Johnnie Burton *By Blood and Fire *Calentura *Candy From Strangers *Chumleys Toy *Coinslot *Crazy Pineapple *Damone *The Dollyrots *Fallopian *Five Star Affair *Handcuffs and Heels *The Harletts *The Hatchetwounds *Hit By A Bus *Hydraulic Sandwich *Jungle Junkies *Kara Dupuy *Kenotia *KHZ *Killbourne *Lia Fail *The Lookaways *The Lorrainas *Meghan Storm *Mental Hygiene *Merit *Motorpsychos *Mr. Gnome *Mr. Guy *Mystery Hangup *Naked Aggression *Ottos Daughter *Ouija Radio *Outlett *Overrated *Paper Doll *Pink Stik *Princess Riot *The Pristines *Punk Bunny *Red Knife Lottery *Robots & Butterflies *Rubbing Down Debbie *Same Day Service *Shiragirl *So Unloved *Stacey Clark *Sunset Grey *The Swear *TAT *Tip the Van *Traeh *The Twats *The Two-Bit Terribles *The Vincent Black Shadow *The Voodoo Dollies *The Winks *X Tropos *Youth Decay *Zoeys Picnic Union Stage *The Expos (Played 8/12-8/13) *Exterio (Played 8/12-8/13) *The Flatliners (Played 8/12-8/13) *General Rudie (Played 8/12-8/13) *The Johnstones (Played 8/12-8/13) *The One Night Band (Played 8/12-8/13) *The Planet Smashers (Played 8/12-8/13) *Subb (Played 8/12-8/13) Tour Dates